The technical services part of the Administrative Core is located on the 5th floor of the MRRC (200 sq. ft.) in the new Neuroscience Building. It contains a wide variety of electronic testing equipment as well as several shop items (drill press, band saws, etc.). It is staffed by one full-time electronics/shop technician, Anthony Valdez. Valdez has considerable skills in both electronics and construction and repair of mechanical items. Valdez used to be a full-time University employee who worked for the MRRC for over 15 years. In 1992, Valdez retired under the University's incentive retirement plan and opened his own electronics/machine shop business, Val-Tech. Since this business was opened, the MRRC has contracted with Val-Tech to provide for the necessary technical services the Core needs. Thus, we have been using this company for over 12 years and we have found that the services provided meet our needs in a cost effective and efficient manner. Valdez as head of Val-Tech manages daily operation. He is responsible for the scheduling, and maintaining the equipment and supplies.